And It Felt Like A Kiss: The Prequel
by yestermeyesteryou
Summary: All Blaine wanted to do was to go to a party with the guy he liked. This is a prequel to the story 'And It Felt Like A Kiss', but can definitely be read alone! Update: Changed the title from the previous 'And When He Kissed Me, He Made Me His'.


_Disclaimer__: The author of this piece does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters from Glee belong to their original creators._

___Summary__: All Blaine wanted to do was to go to a party with the guy he liked. This is a prequel to the story 'And It Felt Like A Kiss', but can definitely be read alone!_

* * *

"I'm coming back at the end of next week, there's money on the kitchen counter." The sound of John Anderson shutting the door after himself echoed through to the dining room, in which Blaine was sitting at the table while diligently already working on a homework assignment for the summer.

Cooper was doing something, loud, in the kitchen which peaked Blaine's interested, so he decided to abandon his task at hand and investigate the situation.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find that stupid waffle-maker… I'm really in the mood for waffles. Did you throw it out or something?"

"I have no idea." Blaine looked at his brother, who was standing on a chair in front of the oven, head in one of the cupboards holding about seven different pans in his hands. "Maybe it's at your place."

"Nah, I would have known if I had it." The taller brother jumped down from the chair. "And so would you, because I would be really fat. Because waffles are delicious."

Blaine decided to take a seat by the kitchen island while Cooper started to rummage through the lower drawers around the room.

"Coop, I think I'll go to a party tonight if that's ok."

"Yeah, sure. Where is it and who's going?"

"This guy Puck from school invited me, I don't know where yet but it's some graduation party."

"Puck who you're madly in love with?" The floor around Cooper was starting to fill up with all sorts of kitchen appliances Blaine had never even seen before.

"I'm not in love with him… He's a friend." He could feel his face turning red, happy that his brother seemed preoccupied at the moment. "Why do you even think so?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm neither deaf nor blind? It's always 'Puck this' or Puck that'… Careful or else Dad will catch on and have you sent off to some military academy or something."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that because he's graduating."

Cooper rose from the floor and gave Blaine a quick look before walking over to the fridge, grabbing two cans of coke. "Blaine, has anyone ever talked to you about sex and stuff?"

Just as Blaine thought that furious blush had started to fade it made another appearance. "What? Yeah. I mean, no but it's fine. I'm not having sex, I don't even know a single gay person in this town."

Cooper walked up to Blaine, sitting down next to him on one of the barstools while keeping his eyes sort of fixed on the drink in his hands while passing one over to his brother. "But it's good to be prepared, you know. Like I don't know if you had Sex-Ed but they probably didn't go over what sex is like for gay teens."

Blaine quickly opened the can in front of him and took a swig. "And you're going to tell me all about it? Thanks, but I think I'll be fine when the time comes."

"But see, it's really important to know about stuff before the time comes so you don't find yourself drunk at some party one day not knowing how to use a condom."

"I really don't think it seems that difficult. And I'm not just going to have sex with someone at some party."

"So you're telling me that tonight, if suddenly Puck, the love of your life, turns to you and says that he would like to screw you in the nearest bathroom, you would politely decline the offer? Please, Blaine, you're 17 and you may be gay but that doesn't change the fact that you're still a dude."

Blaine had probably never felt this mortified in his entire life. "Wha..? Puck would never do that because he's not gay."

"Didn't he knock up that blonde girl at your school? See, he probably wouldn't think it's important to use protection either so you always have to be prepared and responsible for your own actions."

"But I don't want any 'action'."

Cooper may have seemed a little hesitant to initiate the conversation, but there wasn't any sign of such a thing evident anymore. "And you know you can't just go off and 'do it', right? There's like, a procedure, or it's going to hurt."

Blaine stood up from the chair and backed away from the kitchen island, back towards the dining room. "Ok, that's it. It's creepy but also very sweet of you to get so invested in you little brother's non-existing gay sex life, but I think we've had enough of that for one afternoon."

Cooper also stood, reaching into his back pocket and presented something out of his wallet. "At least take a condom, since I assume you don't have any. I'm not encouraging you to go off and have sex because clearly you're not ready or you're, you know, possibly frigid. But when you do have sex which, let's be realistic, you could start having soon then I do encourage you to have a condom with you." He handed over the little wrapper to Blaine. "Keep it in your wallet or something if you're embarrassed. I assume you'll also need some kind of lubricant but it seems like you'll be able to figure out the rest somehow…"

"Ok, seriously. Thank you, but this conversation is over." He jammed the little wrapper into his pocket and sat down to return to his homework.

"Do you need a ride tonight?"

"I think Puck will come by and pick me up later, but thanks."

"Ok. But no drunk driving guys, seriously. Call me if there's anything."

"I will."

"Did dad say when he'll be back?"

"Like, in a week from now I guess. End of next week he said."

"Ok. I'll be here most of the time when I'm not working, but it'll be a little in and out. You're ok though right, Blaine?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I prefer it this way."

"I know."

* * *

"Come on dude, we don't have all night." Puck greeted Blaine from the driver's seat as Blaine jumped into the car to sit next to him.

"Sorry, my brother kept stalling. Where are we going anyway? He wants to know, I'm supposed to text him later."

"West Lima. Stop freaking out, let's get shitfaced and have a good time."

Blaine smiled at him and shoved his cell back into his pocket, deciding that Cooper could wait. It felt a little odd being in a car alone with Puck for the first time, for some reason going to a party just the two of them but Blaine wasn't about to complain because at the same time it felt exciting. "Ok, I'll stop freaking out."

"Cool, there's a couple of beers in the back seat, why don't you get a head start."

Blaine reached into the back and grabbed a can, not really giving any thought to how they were supposed to get back from the party later. "Don't mind if I do, cheers."

* * *

"How you feeling?"

"Wasted!" Blaine almost had to scream over the music, gingerly holding a red solo cup filled with some vodka and juice concoction. "Where did… Is there something to eat or something, should we go eat something to eat? Hey, I like this song!"

"Want to go upstairs a bit?"

"Yeah."

Puck grabbed Blaine's hand pulling him up the stairs, the two quickly finding an empty bedroom. Blaine downed what was left of his drink, knowing that he probably shouldn't have because he'd been having trouble walking straight three drinks before this one, but then again he wasn't in a position to make any sort of judgment really. From somewhere in the room he thought he heard a door lock.

Suddenly Puck was in front of him, grabbing the empty cup from his hands and setting it on the chest of drawers next to them. He was so close his breath was coming down on Blaine's face, who in turn felt as if he all of a sudden was literally frozen in his shoes. One of Puck's hands landed on his shoulder. The other one came down to carefully rest on his hip. At this point they were practically breathing the same air, Blaine having closed his eyes in anticipation of what he was hoping was about to happen while not really having any idea of what to expect and then, for the first time in his life he felt the pressure of someone else's lips against his own, someone whose lips he'd wanted to kiss more that anyone else's in the entire world. The hands on his body were moving almost frantically in contrast to the sweet, careful kiss, clamping down on his shoulder and groping his backside before, for just a second, gracing the front of his jeans.

Blaine whimpered into Puck's mouth, feeling the little wrapper in his front pocket burning a hole through his jeans almost wanting to push it into Puck's hands and throw himself onto the bed, but decided that the next natural move would probably be to attempt to break from his frozen state and actually touch back. His hands went straight to Puck's hips, then moved up a bit against his stomach, grabbing his t-shirt and pressing fingertips into the taller boy's firm abs.

All of a sudden the hand on his shoulder closed around his neck and the back of the collar of his t-shirt hard. Really hard.

"Stay the Hell away from me!" Puck's warm, hard body was replaced with a hard, cold wall, really fast. Blaine felt completely sober for about half a second as he felt his body fly through the air apparently by a simple hand maneuver from the person he had just been sharing one of the best moments of his life with. It was quickly turning into one of his worst. His face connected with the wallpaper covered wood panel and there was a distinct sound of something cracking. Falling down on his knees while leaning his forehead against the wall, Blaine looked up to see if there was a dent or hole up there when he was down but it was in fact intact, minus a smear of blood leading down to where he was sitting. He turned back to resting his forehead against the wall, bringing a careful hand up to his face. His nose didn't feel right.

"Shit, I'm sorry…"

Blaine looked up to where the voice came from, but by the time he had managed to turn his head Puck was already gone.

Half an hour later he managed to make his way down the stairs, trying really hard not to throw up.

"Oh my God! Are you Ok? Come here, sit down."

Blaine was dragged into another room, this time on the ground floor by a girl with brown hair and a pretty dress.

"I'm Bill's cousin Sandra, I'm pre-med. Don't worry, I've taken tons of workshops in first-aid, just sit on the bed. What's your name?"

He looked at her, hoping he wasn't crying but he didn't think so. His face felt wet. "I'm Blaine."

Sandra got a green box from the little bathroom connected to the room and started fixing up his nose. "Are any of your friends still here?"

Blaine just shook his head.

"Can I call someone for you?"

"I don't know. My brother?" Blaine pulled out his phone and scrolled to Cooper's number.

"What happened? Did you fall?"

Blaine actually didn't have the slightest idea what had really happened. "Yeah."

He closed his eyes and fell back on the bed.

"Hi, my name is Sandra and I'm so sorry for calling this late but I was wondering if you have a brother called Blaine? Ok, he's here at my cousin's party and he seems to have fallen and broken his nose, I fixed it up best as I could and it's nothing bad, but do you think you could pick him up? His friends seem to have left."

* * *

"Hop in, big shot."

Cooper was pulling up his car outside of the party, window rolled down.

Blaine climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where's Puck?"

The little brother looked down at his hands.

"He had to leave early, I decided to stick around a bit."

"You fell?"

"Yeah. But let's say it was baseball and that I'm not running around drunk falling down all over the place."

"Well kid, you'll feel it tomorrow, I'll tell you that much."

Later that night Blaine was just about to drift off to sleep, collapsed on his bed still fully clothed when something caught his attention. There was a knock on his window.

Blaine shot up from the bed, taking a quick look in the mirror ready to push back a couple of locks of hair from his face, but realized that he practically looked disfigured anyway. He reached to open the window, and then, for the first time, Puck was standing in Blaine's bedroom. He looked devastated.

"I'm so, so sorry Blaine. I freaked out."

"It's Ok."

Puck reached out for Blaine and pulled him against his chest. "It's not Ok." He whispered. "But I want to make it Ok. If you'll let me."

The shorter boy nodded against the other boy's t-shirt, the pain is his nose completely gone. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the wrinkled up, blue wrapper. Puck looked down at it before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I want to… with you. If you want to." Puck's eyes were still closed as he nodded; reaching behind Blaine's back to pull the t-shirt over his head before doing the same thing to himself. Stepping out of his shoes and socks, he undid the zipper on his fly and turned to do the same to Blaine's jeans.

They kissed, a soft summer breeze seeping in from the open bedroom window making their skin tingle. Kicking off their jeans and falling into the bed, Puck kept the wrapper safely tucked in his hand. He tore it open and looked down at Blaine.

"I care about you. I really do."

* * *

The excruciating sound of his alarm clock, room way too bright for this hour since he had forgotten to pull down the blinds caused Blaine to wake up. Wearing the same clothes from the night before, he groaned audibly and tried to sit up on the bed, face throbbing uncontrollably.

A flash of moments came fleeting through his mind and he quickly snuck his hand into the front pocket of his jeans, cursing when he proceeded to pull out a blue, unopened condom wrapper.

The window to his bedroom was closed.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! If you want to know what happened 10 years after this, don't forget to check out 'And It Felt Like A Kiss'._

_Feel free to leave a review!_


End file.
